Comment obtenir la pierre philosophale, revivre et tuer Harry Potter
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Vous vous etes déjà demander ce que Voldemort faisait pendant son temps libre, durant l'année, avant qu'il ne tente de tuer Harry ? Non ? Et bien, c'est dommage, car on découvre beaucoup de choses sur le temps libre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Titre entier : Voldemort et Comment obtenir la pierre philosophale, revivre et tuer Harry Potter dans un même temps


Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce que pouvais bien faire Voldemort pendant l'année scolaire d'Harry Potter ? Voici les réponses à toutes vos questions !

* * *

**Voldemort et Comment obtenir la pierre philosophale, revivre et tuer Harry Potter dans un même temps**

**Aout : **

Bon, déjà il lui fallait un plan. Etant un entité pour le moins immatériel, il lui fallait déjà un corps. Le corps de quelqu'un d'innoncent, pas facilement repérable avec qui il pourrait entrer dans Poudlard. Pourquoi pas le futur professeur du mal béguaillant ? Mais c'est bien sur ! Voilà le candidat idéale. Ca c'était réglé.

Ensuite ….

Il fallait laisser a Harry le temps de s'interresser à la pierre. Sinon, ben c'tait pas drôle. En plus, il devait apprendre a connaitre sa cible avant de se jeter sur lui. Il lui faudrait gagner son coeur, et trouver un suspect idéale. Bof, il verrait a ce moment là. Après, il ne devait pas oublier que Rogue bossait maintenant comme larbin a Poudlard. Ce salaupiaud. Il lui ferait payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre sa trahison. Peut être le jeterais t-il en pature à Nagini… Ou pire a son serpent dans la chambre des secrets… OH NON ! MIEUX ! Il le forcerait a prendre une douche ! Et l'attacherais sous la douche et lui ferait un shampoing suivit d'une teinture rose bonbon ! OUI ! C'ÉTAIT LA SOLUTION ! Par Merlin, qu'il allait rire…

Le principal était tout de même d'assurer à Harry un bon niveau d'étude. Parce que déjà, vouloir tuer un gosse de onze ans c'tait pas cool, mais en plus si c'était un simplet et un idiot, il en aurait honte. Donc, lui assurer les meilleurs cours, voir même se débrouiller pour le favoriser le plus possible. Comme ça, Dumby-le-citronné-barbu ne se douterait de rien ! Mouhahaha qu'il était machivalique… Et un peu asmatique, il avait interet a racheter de la ventoline s'il ne voulait pas mourir avant la fin de l'année.

Oh mais par le slip de Mc Go, le mois d'aout, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry ! Il devait lui faire un gateau, et lui envoyer des banderolles et des bonbons ainsi que … Attendez, QUOI ?! NON ! Non non et NON ! Jamais Lord Voldemort ne s'abaisserait a ça ! N'en mais puis quoi encore, envoyé un gateau a un nabot qui avait manqué de le tuer… Il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?!

**Septembre : **

Enfin la rentrée des classes ! Jamais Voldemort n'avait été aussi exité a l'idée de retourner sur les bancs de l'école. Peut être parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir terroriser ces corniauds. Bon, c'est sur, vu son begueillement, il avait vraiment l'air fin, le grand et puissant Lord Voldemort, mais que voulez vous ? Il n'avait pas trop le choix, c'était ça ou rien.

Et puis, bon, au moins, Quirell était obeissant et pensait toujours à lui acheter ses petites patisserie rose dont il raffolait, celle au chocolat et à la rose. Ben oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un Seigneur Noir qu'on aime pas les bonnes choses. Et ces patisseries étaient, par le string de Salazar tellement délicieuse ….

Bref…

C'est pas tout ça, mais il doit trouver un moyen de coincer Rogue dans la douche (sans sous entendu) et d'avantager Potter-le-petit (oui il lui avait choisit un surnom débile mais que veux le peuple ? Quand on a rien a faire, on fait tente tout pour ne pas mourir d'ennuie…).

Et puis la Répartition, qu'est ce que c'était looooooong a en mourir… Il avait bien sur eu un rictus moqueur devant la tête du fils Malefoy avec ses cheveux gominné en arrière, ses joues rondes et potelés, ses yeux aciers, et surtout son léger ventre bedonnant qu'il cachait en se retenant presque de respirer. A mourir de rire.

Après, il y avait le nouveau fils Weasley. Tout aussi roux, avec autant de tache de rousseurs, les mêmes vetements de sous mains. Rien ne changeait, c'était déjà ça. Avec son regard vitreux de veau, il faisait vraiment triste mine et puis ….

MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'ÉTAIT QUE **ÇA** ?! On aurait dit un porc-épique croisé avec une grenouille ! Des yeux globuleux, bruns, des cheveux qui partait dans tout les sens, d'une couleurs indéfinissable, un regard blasé, supérieur et un nom débile. Voldemort la détesta tout de suite. En plus, elle fut envoyé a Gryffondor, ce qui a ces yeux, était encore plus une tare que d'être sang mêlé.

Après vient les enfant Grabe et Goyle. Même tête que les parents et grands parents, le même air de brute sans cervelle.

Puis, ce fut enfin Harry Potter. Des cheveux noirs, en bataille ( naaaaaah, sérieux ?) des yeux verts emeraudes et … VERTS EMMERAUDES ? OH, mais comme SA MÈRE ! La chérie de Severus-le-futur-chevelu-avec-une-coloration-rose-bonbon ! Cela allait être interessant a voir … Bon, il avait aussi cette stupide cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là, vu qu'il avait tenté de le tuer en visant son coeur. Pas sa tête. Pfff, du n'importe quoi de nos jours. Evidement, le Potter-chéri-de-tout-le-monde-qui-va-bientôt-mourir fut envoyé a Gryffondor. D'autre cliché ou c'tait bon ?

**Octobre : **

Voldemort croulait sous une tonne de copie. Et par une tonne, il voulait bien dire UNE TONNE ! (oui il avait pesé)

C'était vraiment des dégénéré a Poudlard maintenant ou quoi ? Bon a part ces deux jumeaux Weasley, qui eux avait un vrai talent. Il devrait essayer de les enroller dans son armée, parce qu'ils avaient un vrai talent en sorcelerie. Lui, Lord Voldemort, trouvait des qualités a des cornichons traitres a leur sang. Qui en plus était roux. Et des Weasley. Qu'il était tombé bien bas…

Et puis le plus important : Potter ! Ce gamin était loin d'être totalement con. Un peu quand même mais ca allait. Il n'avait pas de base, et pas de vrai talent, mais au moins, ce n'était pas un véritable retardé mental. Heureusement qu'il y avait Londubat pour rigoler ! Merlin ce gosse avait un don pour être maladroit, tout en étant d'un courage a toute epreuve. En plus, ce gamin avait une petite voix aigu, une bouille de fille, et le plus drôle, des grandes oreilles. Loin d'être bête, Voldemort le trouvait très interessant pour un corniaud de Gryffondor. Peut être qu'il aurait du essayer de le tuer lui, et pas Potter-le-petit-futur-cadavre. M'fin.

Malheureusement, il devait subir les intervention répété de Miss-je-sais-plus-son-nom-celle-qui-a-le-bras-coller-a-l'oreille-vu-qu'il-est-toujours-levé. Parfois, il avait envie de retirer le turban de Quirell qui le cachait et de lui hurler dessus "je suis Lord VOLDEMORT !" juste pour la remettre a sa place. Oui, ca n'avait pas de logique, mais bon.

Après il y avait Severus-le-rose-ne-tient-pas-sur-ses-cheveux-tellement-ils-sont-gras. Merlin, il mettait quoi dessus pour qu'il soit aussi gras, et qu'aucune ne teinture ne tienne ? Parce que là, il avait tout essayer, mais rien de rien ne tenait, s'en était affligeant.

Bon, au moins, Halloween approchait, il devait trouver quelque chose pour faire bouger un peu ce chateau de mort vivant…

Mais d'abord, finir les copies des quatrièmes années ! Tiens, tous la moyenne, comme ça, il pouvait allait enfin se coucher … !

**Novembre :**

Pour Halloween, il avait réussit a faire rentrer un troll dans les cachots. Et a faire semblant de s'évanouir. Ca avait été un des moments les plus drôles de sa vie ! Mais il commençait ferme a s'ennuyé dans le corps de cet enseignant. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une occupation un peu réjouissante, ou il allait mourir avant Potter.

Qu'allait il bien pouvoir inventer cette fois pour s'amuser ?

Torturé le fils Malefoy et envoyé une de ses oreilles a son père ? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, si jamais il châtiait un élève de façon corporel, il se ferait taper sur les doigts pas Dumby. Il devait trouver quelque chose d'autre.

Interrogé uniquement Potter et Weasley lors des cours ? Nah, ils étaient trop feignants pour apprendre leurs leçons, ca deviendrait rapidement lassant…

Tuer Potter dès maintenant ? Surtout que ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquait. Mais non, il devait au moins laisser le monde croire que Potter-le-futur-mort était une légende vivante (pour plus très longtemps maintenant). Il devait vraiment trouver de quoi s'occuper. Oh, et s'il proccurrait un dragon a Hagrid ? Ca, ca pouvait être drôle ! Il ne lui manquait plus que l'oeuf a donner a Hagrid…

Ca allait être plus dur que prevu…

Bon, plus qu'un mois avant Noël, il n'avait qu'à préparer sa liste ! Alors, déjà, il voulait, des chaussettes, un vivarium pour les futurs non existant bébés de Naguini, la mort de Potter, sa tête sur une pique, le pouvoir, son corps… Il fallait absolument qu'il l'écrive, ou il allait encore tout oublié !

**Décembre : **

Noel, noel noel noel … Les vacances qui arrive, la neige, les marmottons qui rentrent chez eux, l'odeur des sapins dans la grande salle … par les porte jartelle en dentelles de Chourave, qu'il aimait cette période de l'année ! En plus, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait offrir a Severus…

Il devait absolument terminé la création de son nouveau sort (Colocorpum) : Celui permettait de coller des vêtements préalablement choisit sur la victime du sort. Ainsi, il lui suffisait de choisir une robe rose avec des fleurs partout, un peu de dentelles, et sur le dos un magnifique : J'AIME POTTER. Oh oui, que cela allait être amusant, de le voir forcer de déambuler dans le chateau, attifé comme sa grand mère !

Pour le futur-bientôt-oui-très-bientôt-mort-Potter, il savait ce qu'il devait lui offrir : La tête de son cher pigeon blanc sur un plateau d'argent ! Bien qu'il ne le méritait pas. Le plateau d'argent, hein.

Pour comprendre, remontons un peu dans le temps, c'est à dire début décembre : Alors que lui, le grand et puissant mais surtout caché Voldemort était entrain de déjeuner dans la grande salle, attendant le courrier, il se prit SUR LE TURBAN une chiure de ce salopiaux de rat volant qui appartenait, a qui selon vous ? ET OUI, A POTTER !

LUI. LE GRAND VOLDEMORT. AVEC UN CHIURE DE VERMINE A PLUME SUR SON PRÉCIEUX TURBAN !

Grrrrr, il devait se venger.

**Janvier :**

Janvier, c'était son mois préféré. Celui ou tout les petits idiots d'élèves revenait avec des cernes, et une bonne grosse déprime a cause de la fin des vacances et le début des révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. Que c'était amusant de leur mettre des mauvaises notes ('fin pas non plus trop basse, il n'était pas non plus insensible !) et voir leur regard devenir vitreux, et même parfois, voir une larme s'enrouler dans leur cils. Que du bonheur !

En plus, Janvier, il neigeait. Donc chacuns de ses petits morveux attrapaient tours a tours un bon gros rhume, et c'était un délice de les voir se moucher de toutes les façons possibles, et de leur faire remarquer quand ils faisaient trop de bruit. Ah, qu'il aimait torturer les élèves ! C'était peut être sa vocation, il aurait du faire professeur au lieu de devenir Seigneur des Tenèbres, au moins, on était mieux payé, et gardé au chaud !

Il y avait des inconvenients, mais il mangeait a sa faim, et c'était déjà ça. Et il torturait autant de personne qu'il le voulait (pas physiquement cela s'entend) ce qui ne faisait qu'illuminer chacune de ses journées.

Tellement de joie sous son turban, il allait (encore) s'évanouir !

Mais d'abord, les copiiiiiiiiies des deuxièmes années. Que des ratés ceux là, surtout cette serdaigle au cheveux presque aussi noir et lisse que rogue, une horreur a patte ce machin ! Elle était tout le temps là, a minaudé autours des garçons, et patiti et patata regardez comme je suis jolie … Ralala, en plus elle brisait tout les couples qu'il essayer de former, nah meh oh, c'te garce !

**Février : **

C'était le mois de l'amour, des coeurs, du bonheur, de la joie et tout et tout !

Poudlard était en fête, en rose, mais le plus drôle était LES COEURS BRISÉS ET AUTRES CÉLIBATAIRES QUI HURLAIENT DE DOULEUR DURANT CETTE SAISON DES AMOURS !

C'tait une des raison pourquoi il aimait cette saison, il pouvait mettre un peu de "potion d'amour" ou jetter des sorts d'attraction amoureuse sur des élèves ( en couple ou non, il n'en avait rien a faire), juste pour qu'ils s'embrassent devant tout le monde en brisant d'autres coeurs au passage. Mouhaha, qu'il était machiavélique.

Par contre, il devait trouver quelque chose pour Potter. Ouais, genre une copine, qu'il pourrait tuer sous ses yeux pour le faire souffrir avant de le tuer. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Il n'avait vraiment pas d'idée. Peut être un peu de yaoi en le mettant en couple avec le roux-le-plus-jeune-des-six pourrait être idée. Mais non, il n'allait pas infliger ca a Weasley-plus-roux-que-roux, ca devait déjà être une torture d'être son ami alors en plus s'ils sortaient ensemble ! OU ALORS, il le casait avec Malefoy fils !

Hum nah, il ne voulait pas non plus faire exploser Poudlard a cause de TROP D'AMOUR !

Ben oui, c'était évident que le blondinet-a-son-papa avait un kiffe de gamine sur monsieur-cicatrice-je-suis-trop-beau. Ca se voyait comme le nez de rogue au milieu de la figure !

Celui là commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système a le soupçonner pour tout et rien, une fois revenu au pouvoir, il le forcerais a s'agenouiller au milieux de bonbons au citron et de fleurs roses pour se faire pardonner !

Et encore, il l'enverrait surement passer une journée entière a Disseneill-a-andeu. Ce truc Moldu, avec un chateau étrange, sans magie et PLEINS DE MOLDUS !

Bon sinon, pour Potter, il n'avait encore rien trouvé. Ni avec qui le casé, ni comment le tuer de façon SPECTACULAIRE ! Il devait toujours tué la chouette aussi. Et peut être lui chier dessus pour lui apprendre la politesse a cet animal.

**Mars : **

Que dire de Mars. Rien. Mars c'était un mois de merde, ou il pleuvait et tout était d'un ennui horrible. Rien a a faire, personne a torturer, et surtout, le pire du pire : Il commençait a se prendre d'affection pour le-traitre-a-son-sang-et-rang-Digory. Ce gamin était la bonté incarné. Il venait toujours lui offrir des caramels en fin de semaine, et en plus, il faisait attention a ce qu'on le respecte.

Ce gamin était complètement adorable. Avec ses p'tits cheveux bruns, son regard débordant de douceur, et surtout, le fait qu'il soit super bon au quiditch. Ca c'était la classe.

NON, il ne se faisait pas une obsession sur ce jeune puceau de 13 ou 14 ans. NON. Non. NON NON NON. C'est juste que personne n'avait jamais fait attention a lui, et il apréciait ça, la douceur et l'amour finalement.

Quel dommage qu'il soit un méchant et puissant mage noir. Il aurait pu refaire sa vie, avoir des gosses et pleins d'amour !

Mais non, son devoir était de tuer Potter-je-sens-qu'il-va-mourir-plus-vite-que-prévu, de semer la terreur et de torturer des innoncent. C'tait pas si mal en fin de compte, comme vie. Tout le monde avait peur de lui, il était craint, et il ne s'ennuyait jamais vraiment, a tuer des sang-de-bourbe et tout ça.

Et puis, il avait Nagui s'il avait besoin.

ET SURTOUT SON SERPENT DES TOILETTES DES FILLES !

Ca c'était la classe. Il le libererait juste après avoir tuer Potter et reprit la Pierre Philosophale. Comme ça, il sortirait sur le dos de son basilic, en riant comme un dément (note pour plus tard : NE PAS OUBLIER SA VENTOLINE !) le corps de Potter en arrière plan et son Serpent tuerais tout les Moldus et Sang de Bourbe du monde.

Non, en fait, il preferait être méchant, on s'amusait bien aussi. Oui, il essayait de s'auto convaincre !

**Avril : **

Le seul truc cool de ce mois ci, c'était le premier jour.

Il avait payé Peeves (oui, on peut payer un fantôme, c'est possible) pour faire des blagues aux gryffondor (et eux seulement), comme par exemble leur balancer des choses a la figure, et surtout balancer DES TONNES DE KILOS D'ENCRE SUR POTTER-JE-MÉRRITE-CE-QUI-VA-M'ARRIVER.

Sinon, ben, le mois d'avril, il pleut toujours autant.

Mais quelle idée il avait eu de devenir le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et de rester en Angleterre, il n'y avait pas climat plus pourrit que celui là ! (après mur réflexion, Voldemort propose la petite ville Moldu Rooein (NDA : Rouen) dans le nord de la france, ou il pleuvait tout autant) Il n'aurait pas pu naitre dans le sud, au Mexique par exemple ?

Voilà qui aurait été drôle, s'il était venu au monde au Mexique ! Il passerait son temps avec un moustache, un sombrero, il roulerait les R et surtout, il AURAIT UNE VRAIE MOUSTACHE !

Ca avait toujours été son rêve, d'avoir une belle moustache bien virile, il aurait vraiment aimer.

Sinon, il avait beaucoup apprécier sa blague a Rogue-ancien-toutou-aux-cheveux-gras.

Il avait décalé de 2cm chacun de ses objets et autres meubles, meme dans sa salle de classe (ce qui avait pris un temps fou), ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'arretait pas de se cogner partout ! Quelle joie de le voir marcher, et là, tout d'un coup, de se prendre une table, ou une chaise, de voir son grincement de dents, ses sourcils se froncer pendant qu'il se demandait quel petit idiot avait fait ça.

Voldemort aimait ça, et pas qu'un peu. Une fois revenu au pouvoir, il ferait ça a tout ses mangemorts, par vengeance ! Qu'il était machiavélique !

**Mai :**

La fin de l'année (et la mort de Potter) arrivait ! ENFIN !

Il lui avait fallu endurer un an de souffrance, de martyr, d'enseignement, ou il avait été la risée des élèves et des profs, pour ENFIN arrivé a savoir comment passer devant le chien et le reste pour obtenir la pierre, et par la meme occasion, Harry Potter.

Il ne tenait plus en place, il se devait de faire une fete, ou d'en organiser une pour son GRAND RETOUR !

Et tout le monde il festoirait autours du cadavre de Potter, et puis il serait heureux, il aurait gagner, et tout ça !

Tant de chose allait changer ! Déjà, il interdirait les chouette dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ainsi que les roux, a part les jumeaux Weasley. Parce que eux, ils étaient la classe incarné, mais les autres non. Ensuite, il jetterait a la porte Miss-main-collée-au-plafond, en lui chantant "tu es virée, tu es virée, tu es virée !". Après, il forçerait le jeune poufsouffle-trop-choupi a rentrer chez les mangemorts. Il tuerait Dumbledore, ainsi que d'autres. Il forcerait peut etre Malefoy-fils-plus-blond-que-blond a étudier les moldu, juste pour enerver son père.

Tant de projets qui allait se réaliser ! Que de bonheur ! S'il en avait été capable, il pleurerait de joie.

**Juin :**

LES SUJETS D'EXAMENS ! IL LES AVAIENT TOTALEMENT OUBLIÉ ! MAIS QUEL MODLU ! IL AVAIT RÉUSSIT A OUBLIER DE PRÉPARER SES SUJETS POUR SES CLASSES ! SES ÉLÈVES ALLAIENT TOUS RATER, ET TOUTE UNE GÉNÉRATION DE SORCIER RATERAIT LEURS ÉTUDES A CAUSE DE LUI ! QUELLES HO… excellente nouvelle en fait ! Parce que comme ça, les élèves serait désespéré, et viendrait le réclamer en grand sauveur, et il arriverait, a dos de sombral, et il ne garderait que les meilleurs !

Nah mais, il essayait de convaincre qui au juste ? Lui meme ou Quirell ?

Parce que c'était vachement nul de sa part d'avoir oublié ça ! Okay, il avait été très occupé, mais quand meme ! C'est pas parce que tout devait etre pret pour la fin de la semaine, pour son grand retours, qu'il pouvait abandonner ses petits élèves ! C'était une honte quand meme !

Il avait interet a pondre (au sens propre, n'oublions pas qu'il ressemblait énormément a naguini) de bons sujets pour demain. En plus, il lui fallait aussi etre sur que personne, sauf Potter, ne le suive dans sa quete pour la pierre. Et dire que ce pauvre benet pensait que c'était Rogue le grand méchant ! Quelle blague ! Rogue, faire du mal a Potter-le-fils-de-la-sang-de-bourbe-Evans dont il (Rogue hein, pas Voldemort) était amoureux ? C'te blague ! Bref, il fallait absolument que tout soit parfait, il avait meme révisé son mouvement de turban pour etre sur que sa marche.

Bon et bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, impatiemment, que le moment arrive ! Qu'il aimait savoir qu'il allait gagner, meme si c'était face a un gosse de 11 ans !

**Bilan annuel :**

Cette année avait été un echec, un des plus gros de sa vie. Battu par un gosse de 11 ans, ca calmait, surtout que son corps avait disparu a cause de ce pleurnichard de mome !

Rah, que cela le mettait en colère, il lui fallait retrouver un plan ainsi qu'une nouvelle façon d'infiltrer les murs de Poudlard !

Par les cheveux des elfes de maisons ! Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué en début d'année, hein ? POURQUOI ?! Cela aurait été tellement plus simple, il aurait pu lui faire un simple croche pied dans les escaliers et l'histoire aurait été réglé, mais non, il avait voulu faire son gentil bonhomme, et évidemment, ca n'avait pas marcher ! Ca lui apprendra a tourner autours du pot !

Bon, au moins, Potter avait réussit ses examens, ce n'était pas rien non plus, et puis son protége de Poufsouffle avait très bien réussit aussi, cela lui mettait du baume au coeur. Pas que Potter avait réussit, au contraire, cela l'énervait au plus au point, mais au moins cela montrait qu'il était quand meme un excellent pédagogue.

MAIS QU'IL HAISSAIT CE POTTER !

* * *

Voilà pour la première année… A vous de voir si la deuxième année vaut le coup, pour cela je vous laisse le dire (enfin écrire) en review ! (Non je ne réclame pas une review. Ce n'est pas vrai…. Mais je ne dirais pas non … BREF !)

J'espère que ca vous a plus quand meme !


End file.
